


Rainbow six siege down time fun

by Drarnegas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian, Mindbreaking, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degreeding, huge ass, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Just some random stories with the rainbow six siege´s women. Some might be connective stories, most will not be.
Relationships: Grace "Dookaebi" Nam/Meghan "Valkyie" Castellano, Nokk/Hibana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It was currently down time for two of the Rainbow Six operative Dokkaebi and Valkyrie, the two of them had started to date after having been co worker for Rainbow Six. Even if that was somewhat against protocols, neither them or the other operatives cared or complain to much. Well scratch that, the other operatives did complain about Dokkaebi and Valkyrie’s relation ship in one area. And that were their sex life and just how loud they were and how much they would fuck and it seems to be everywhere. Ash and Monika had more then once walk into the women shower room and watch Dokkaebi pin to the wall and clinging to Valkyrie’s muscular frame taking the taller stronger woman´s huge cock into her ass or pussy. Screaming out in pleasure and begging for more in both English and Korean, and Valkyrie was more then happy to oblige. And that was just the start of things, they had done it in the kitchen, the meeting room, the training court and the sleeping quarters. And that was the worst part for their female comrades as they would hear hours upon hours of moaning, begging and the endless grinding sound of bed squeezing around. They were thankful that both of them, could keep their crazy sex life at bay when they were on mission, during briefings or at any time when they needed to be serious. But once they got some free time, it was nothing but, sex, workout sex, after workout sex, lunch and dinner in between and finally sex before sleep.

“Guys, for real.” Frost said as she had walk into the kitchen and found Dokkaebi naked and Valkyrie in only her tank top, currently fucking Dokkaebi´s ass in a full nelson´s position. The South Korean woman moaning out in pleasure as her lover´s cock was drilling her ass into oblivion and those strong hands groping her tits all while holding her up. Dokkaebi´s hair was in a mess and her twin tails loose and her glasses was almost falling off.

“What´s the matter Frost, jealous that its not your fat ass getting fuck by my cock.” Valkyrie said with a snicker as she kept on fucking her girlfriend and slap her tits, earning another moan and cry of pleasure from Dokkaebi.  
“Please If I wanted to get fuck, I would try and find someone that is not and big air head like you and Grace are. And my ass is not fat, it’s just my uniform that make it look like that.”  
“Really that´s all you got? I mean I know you Canadians are friendly, but I figure that you could come up with a better insult then that. And it doesn’t even work consider that Grace is like the smartest person here.” Valkyrie said and giggle as she kept on fucking Dokkaebi.

“She it not that, when she is getting rail by an blond gorilla with a big cock up her ass.”

“That was both a better insult but also an compliment, you got to work on your insult. Got anything to say babe.” 

“Llless talking,,more FUUUUCCCCKKKKING.” Dokkaebi cry out as she came, her juice squirting over the floor. Frost just sigh and went to the fridge, open it and grab an bottle of ice tea and her left over from yesterday. She then put it in the microwave and waited, the sound of the machine barely being louder then the two other women fucking. Frost could´t help but take a few looks over at the two, she tried but with the noise they were making and the fact that she could see them mirrored from the glass in the microwave was not helping. She was not jealous over the fact that the two were dating and that Dokkaebi were currently getting fuck. If they wanted to have sex sure, but could they please do it some were more private. However, when she look over and tell them to knock it off, she was stun and froze from seeing the sheer size and girth of Valkyrie´s cock as the woman was pulling out of Dokkaebi´s ass and moved it into the Korean´s pussy. She had heard from Ash and Monika that she was big but not this big. Valkyrie was packing easily the biggest cock that Frost had seen at 15 inches and it was thicker then her bottle of ice tea. The fact that Dokkaebi was taking it up her ass was mindboggling for the Canadian operative. Well now she could see just why Dokkaebi always wanted to have sex, with a cock that big along with those large apple size balls, who would´t want it.  
As Frost though about that she slap herself for thinking that and tried her hardest to think about something else. However Valkyrie had heard the slap and was looking over to see a some what red face Frost, looking down into the floor as she was trying to think about something else.

“Like what you saw.” She said with a laugh before she sat down into an chair and started to fuck Dokkaebi once more, putting two of her finger into her girlfriend´s mouth and let her tongue lick her fingers.

“I,,I don´t know what your talking about.” Frost said trying to deny that she had just seen the biggest cock in her life.

“I see your red face and that look, that´s the same look every woman I have meet that has gotten a look at my cock. Its nothing to be ashamed of admitting you want this cock as well. I am sure Grace don´t mind sharing.”

“S,,shut it you fucking ox.” Frost said as the microwave ping and she quickly grab her food and drink leaving the room. “That was a better one albeit an old school.” Frost could hear Valkyrie shout at her.  
Frost just grit her teeth´s as she walk into what the operatives called the living room, only because it had a tv and a few sofa´s to sit on. Other then that it was nothing special about it. Frost found that Hibana and Twitch were already sitting their, Hibana having made her own little fort of blankest and pull them over her along with her hood. 

“Ok, why the blanket fort.” Frost ask.

“Cold.” Hibana simply said before picking up a soda can and drank it.  
“,,,Right why not stay in the infirmity lets be outside and get everyone sick.” Frost said as she sat down next to Twitch.

“What seems to have made you so grumpy today.”

“Grace and Valkyrie fucking in the kitchen right now. And I may or not seen what that big ox is packing, and she teasing me for it.”

“Well she is big.” Hibana said.

“Don´t remind me.” Frost said eating her food and drinking her ice tea.

“So your grumpy over Val teasing you, your better then that Frost. Or is their some true to her teasing.”

“Want me to break your teeth Frenchy.” Frost said raising her fist against Twitch.

“Please don´t fight, I am to sick to deal while this. Can I just be left alone and watch the tv” Hibana said sniffing her nose before pulling the blankets closer around her. Before lying down and just watch the tv. Once Frost finish her food she put it on the kitchen drawer and was thankful that the two sex lovers had left and were currently fucking some were else or taking a food break. After that Frost was just wondering the hallways, not being able to get the image of Valkyrie´s cock from her mind and her body was betraying her. Try as she might she could not get the image of that cock pounding Dokkaebi´s ass and pussy. Fucking the Korean woman into a mind-blowing orgasm, and how she was wishing that it was her. Frost thighs were rubbing together and she quickly made it into a bathroom and she pull down her jeans and her t-shirt up and unclip her bra. She look down at her hairy pussy and could see that it was slightly damp and she just push her right hand to it and started to finger herself while her left hand were groping her D cups.

Frost was moaning as she was fingering herself and rocking her hips back and forth as she sat on the toilet. She squeeze her tits hard and pinch her nipples making her bite her lips and drool a little. Her eyes were rolling around as she was drifting of into fantasy, thinking about how Valkyrie was pounding her fat ass and dominating her calling her names and making her own personal bitch. Frost cry out in pleasure and was pull out from her fantasy as she came and spray her juice all over her hand and onto the wall and floor. She moan as she was leaning against the wall and panted trying to calm herself down and ride out her orgasm. Once she came back to her normal self, she stood up and clean herself and put her clothes back on to normal. She then left the bathroom and headed to the sleeping quarters, she change clothes to her workout clothes, a black tank top and a pair of yoga pants. Both of which did nothing to hid her fat ass or her large size tits. But she did not care, she knew what was going to happen once she walk into the gym room, and she was going to love it.

As she walk into the gym, she could see Valkyrie and Dokkaebi fucking, with Valkyrie doing some bench pressing while Dokkaebi were riding her girlfriend´s cock. Taking it up her ass while pushing herself up, using Valkyrie as a push up bench. It was only the two of them here and they could hear her walk in.” Damn Frost, you should change your name to hot because that is what you are.” Valkyrie said whistling as she saw the other woman walk in and towards them.  
“Is this one of you famous pick up line that made Grace fall for you. No my name stay the same but I do have a confession.”

“Really then tell me, don´t mind Grace she is coming off soon as I blow my load inside her ass.”

“I did like what I was seeing and I want that she is getting. Their said it, now please fuck my ass until I am your bitch.” Frost said.

“Fucking hell, I figure you wanted me to fuck you but not to this degree, you sure your Frost not a slut.”

“Want to fuck my ass or watch me break your nose and teeth.”

“I take fucking your ass.” Valkyrie said as she came inside Dokkaebi´s ass, who´s arms were feeling weak and she feel of Valkyrie´s cock.” You,,better not switch me out as girlfriend.” Dokkaebi said.

“Don´t worry babe. Frost will be nothing but and fuck toy for us.” Valkyrie said as she got up and grab Frost ass and tits.” But I got admit babe, Frost ass is bigger then yours and so is her tits. But she not you.”

“Good save, small as it might be.” Dokkeabi said as she was behind Frost on her knees and pull down her yoga pants and her face was full of the Canadian´s ass, the thong she was wearing could barely been seen from the sheer size of her ass.” You did´t joke babe, her ass if massive.” Dokkeabi said as she push her face in between those ass cheeks and started to eat Frost out, which took the woman by surprise and she started to moan and drool from how good it was.

“She is good at that is´t she. Well time to see how good throat skills are in cock sucking.” Valkyrie said as she force Frost to bend over so that the woman was face to face with the American’s fat wet cock. 

“Open up bitch because your taking all of this meat.”

“That is fucking la-AARRGHH” Frost was stop as Valkyrie shoved half of her cock into Frost mouth and down her throat, making her choke around that fat fuck stick. “MM tight as expected but once we are back into duty then you will be lose. Like the taste of Grace´s ass, get use to it because your going to clean my cock of when ever I am done fucking her. And you will like it you stuck up bitch.” Valkyrie said as she grab Frost´s head with both her hand in an iron grip and just push her down the rest of her cock and held her their. Letting the woman´s throat muscles do it works and give her pleasure. Frost meanwhile were moaning and gagging around Valkyrie´s cock, the pleasure from Dokkeabi eating her ass out and from choking on the fattest cock in the world. Her juice was gushing out from her pussy, making her yoga pants wet and Dokkaebi could see her juice go down her legs. She scoop up some with her hands and pull back to get a taste of it, before going back to eating Frost´s ass out.  
Soon Frost was slapping her hand against Valkyrie´s muscular thighs as she was not getting any air, her eyes were rolling up skull and tears was running down her chin and ruin her make up. Not that Valkyrie cared she was going to enjoy her new fuck toy, however eventually she let go and pull out from Frost´s mouth, watching her cock being cover in throat slime and messy lipstick marks. Once her cockhead was out with a wet plop, the could see just a water fall of drool leaving Frost mouth. “Mm not to bad, and I think I am lube up enough for your ass. It ready babe.”

“Mm, fuck sure is, its taste good.” Dokkeabi said as she pull back her face full of drool and anal juice. Valkyrie grab Frost and pull her around so that she could lift her up into a full nelson. Dokkaebi grab Valkyrie’s cock and gave it a nice lick and kiss before she line it up against Frost´s ass and watch as her girlfriend ram her cock easily into the other woman´s ass and started to fuck her.

“Ooohhh fuck, babe Frost ass is incredible.” Valkyrie moan out feeling Frost´s ass walls clamp around her cock and milk her for her cum. The stronger woman started to fuck Frost hard and fast, she moved one of her hands around to Frost´s throat and grab it hard choking her. Making her ass get even tighter around Valkyrie’s cock “Mm I bet it is, but lest see how her pussy taste.” Dokkaebi said as she went over and put her face against Frost´s hairy wet pussy and started to eat her out. She did love the taste of the woman´s damp pubic hair, it was full of Frost´s pussy juice and it tasted so good.

The Korean kept on going with her tongue going deep into Frost´s pussy licking her walls and Dokkaebi use two of her fingers to finger the woman and push her g-spot. This combine with Valkyrie’s fat cock inside her ass and currently fucking her harder than she ever gotten and choking her was to much for her and soon she have a low cry of pleasure as she came. Spraying her juice all over Dokkaebi´s face and soon after Valkyrie hilted balls deep inside Frost ass and came deep inside her and a lot, enough to see the woman´s stomach bloat out a little from the sheer volume. Valkyrie pull out and watch her cum drip out of Frost ass, she still kept her hand on the other woman´s throat. Valkyrie put Frost on her knees and ease the grip a little before she put her cock square down on Frost face and then went up and down.

“Here how things will be from now on. When we are on duty and mission, you are our teammate we do the same thing we always dose, nothing has happen in that area. But when we are off duty, your nothing but a lowly cumdumpster for me and a fuck toy for Grace go it bitch.” Valkyrie said as she gave Frost a hard slap with her cock making the woman flinch a little.  
“S,,sure,,,just keep fucking me with this cock.” She said as she took those fat balls into her mouth. Valkyrie just smile as she gave her another smack with her cock and then one with her hand sending Frost to the floor. She look up and could see Dokkeabi´s ass as the woman sat on her face, while Valkyrie line her cock up against Frost´s pussy.” Eat my ass out toy, I want to cum if you ever want me to stop sitting on you.” Dokkeabi said as Valkyrie ram her cock into Frost´s pussy and started to fuck her, she reach for those large tits and squeeze them hard sinking her fingers into them and watch the fat flesh spill out in between her knuckles. All three of the women were loving this, none the lease Frost who wish she had done this earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much smut in this one, so will make a follow up chapter to this one.

Nokk was a mysterious woman, the only thing her fellow operator knew about her was that she was Danish and her finish the Danish jaeger corps. And that she was an incredibly good solider and could give Caveira a run for her money when it came to sneak around silently. However, she was very anti-social and thus she would usually keep to herself and when out in duty she would always wear an special helmet that had an veil that cover her face fully. She would only take it off once her and the operators that follow her into combat, was back at base. She never said what her real name was, why she was so focus on keeping her face hidden. Especially if she was out in combat in a urban population. On one mission, IQ had seen an terrorist getting lucky and mange to hit Nokk in the head knocking her helmet off her, but not wounding her. The helmet had been damage heavily and would do little to hid Nokk face or protect it. Which the woman knew and yet she was ignoring anything around her and just try to grab it and put it on her head. If IQ had not shoot the terrorist then most likely Nokk had taken an bullet. When IQ told the others about this, they could not believe that someone like Nokk would do such a rookie mistake.

It was this mystery around the that made most of her other operative feel some what unease around her. They did trust her to watch their backs out in the field and so did she but back at base most of them kept their distance around her and so did she around them. But not Hibana, she had taken an liking to the mysterious woman and would follow her as good as she could, before Nokk would disappeared. When Hibana was not following her she would mostly stare at her when Nokk was not watching or was watching, before Nokk walk way. Hibana had try to talk to her but the woman kept on evading her all the time. This was making Hibana some what depress and sulk by curling up into a ball and covering herself in blankets while lying on the sofa.

“Hibana, this got to stop.” Nomad said.

The Japanese woman did say nothing, she just moved close the back of the sofa trying to shut out all the noise around her.

“Sanaa is right you can´t just lie here and sulk like that.” Monika said.

Again Hibana did nothing. ” That´s it taking that bitch down. This not how you treat a teammate.” Tori said as she made her way over the sleeping quarters were Nokk would be. 30 mins later the bulky woman came back, with and broken arm and a black eye.” Well we can add this to the list, that woman is stronger then what she looks like and she hits hard.” Tori said sitting on the edge of the sofa. 

“Look something needs to be done, this is not good for Hibana, not for us and not even Nokk can be this good being anti-social. So lets go and do something about it.” Nomad said.

“I tried and now my arm is broken.” Tori said.

“Well that was your own fault and I don´t think that is what Sanaa is meaning.” Monika said as the three women left the room leaving Hibana alone. About 3 hours later the Japanese woman could feel herself getting lifted up and the blankets falling off, she was carry to an room and drop at the floor next to the door as the door behind was close and lock behind her. Wiping the tears from her eyes Hibana look behind her and could see Nokk tie and gag to a chair. It was some strong rope, tape and even chains that was holding the woman down and it did not take long before Hibana understood what had happen.” Guys this is not how I wanted things to go or wanted.” She said but heard nothing, she just sigh and went over to Nokk who was looking piss off.” Sorry about this Nokk, they just wanted to get us two alone since I wanted to speak with you, but not like this. Promise you won´t kick my ass once I get you out of these bonds. I did not tell them to do this.” Hibana said as she went over and untie the Danish woman. Once Nokk was free she just quickly went to were Hibana had come from and try to open the door, then kick it but it was not moving. She went along the walls, knocking at it and jumping up to feel it their was any lose or weak places. But she could not feel any and that was pissing her off. Soon Nokk was kicking and punching the walls yelling and swearing in Danish and English, all while Hibana was sitting on the floor looking Nokk. Eventually the woman stop as she was getting tired and slug her way over to the chair and sat next to Hibana.

“Looks like we are not getting out of here for a while.” Hibana said.

“Seems like that.” Nokk said her voice dry from dehydration.

Their was silent for a few mins between them before Hibana broke it. “I like your hair, makes you look cute.”

“,,,,thanks I guess.” Nokk said her face not showing any emotion.

“I like your voice as well. And how you look. Your really cute and sexy.”

“Again thanks but why are you telling me all of this.” Nokk said looking at Hibana mildly annoyed.

“Cause,,,I like you, and I want to be your girlfriend.” Hibana said as she was pushing her blushing and looking down into the floor.

“Oh.” Nokk said rubbing her neck as she look back, this was not something that she had imagen that Hibana would say.” Ehm,,,look that´s nice and all but I don´t do relationship.”

“How come?”

“Look, its not because I have anything against you or something like that. I am just not a people person. I don´t like being with others.”

“You seem to be fine with us during mission.”

“That´s different, that’s when we are out on work. I trust you guys to watch my back and same things goes for you.”

“I know,,dose it have something to do with why you don´t like to show your face out in public?”

Nokk did´t say anything. “I mean we all know how you more or less choice to almost kill yourself trying to get the little of what was left of it and put it on your head. You had a kitchen towel over your head as you made it back to the transport.”

“If you knew why then you would understand.”

“Well I don´t know you, none of us know you beside that your good at what your doing. I kind of like the mystery about and around you but, I do want to know you.” Hibana said.

“Look,,your nice and all and its good that you care for a person. But I just don´t have good memories about trusting people beside one person. So that is that, that´s my reason.”

“I see.” Hibana said as she before she got up and went to were the door was and knock on it. “Guys can you let us out, its not going to work like this. But I am feeling a bit better and I think Nokk is doing so as well.” Hibana said and both of them waited for a few mins before the door open and Hibana was in shock as she saw IQ and Twitch were on the other side, small wounds on their chins, black eyes and broken noses.

“What happen to you two?”

“Nokk.” They said

“I told you to get off me, by they would not listen, same went for the others.”

“Wait the others?”

“Everyone had to pill on her to tie her up and then we had to reinforce this room.” IQ said as she let the two of them out.

Two week pass and both Nokk and Hibana was acting differently, Nokk was a bit more social with the other operatives and Hibana was seen spending many hours into the night reading books what kind of books it was not easy to see, as she kept close to her as she read. One day Nokk and Hibana was alone in the showers, currently washing themselves after an workout.

“Hibana.”

“Mm, yes Nokk?”

“I,,,I have been thinking a little after what happen two weeks ago, a little about myself and what you said. I know I am not the easiest person to be around with but that did not seem to bother you to much.”

“No I don´t.”

“Mm yeah and to be honest it did felt nice talking with someone when were trap in that room and I have not gotten out those words you said that you wanted me as a girlfriend.”

“R,,really?”

“Yes and I decided that why not, I can´t be a loner forever, even if I like it. Its not easy to be that here and so why not spend some time with a person that I like and who likes me.”

Hibana´s hear were skipping a beat or ten, before she knew it Nokk had move over to her shower and had press the shorter woman towards and cup her lower jaw with her left hand. Hibana look up at Nokk´s deep blue eye, one being cover by her long black hair. She was lose in the eye and only return to reality when Nokk lean forward and kiss her. The kiss was deep, somewhat messy. This clearly was not an area that Nokk knew about, but Hibana took the lead. She use her tongue to lead Nokk´s tongue and soon they were in a deep proper kiss. Nokk moved her hands down Hibana´s hips and gently grab them and pull the woman closer to her own body. Hibana had put her arms on Nokk´s arms and moved them up until she was wrapping them around Nokk´s neck and she had to tip toe as to continue the kiss. After a min or so, they pulled away, a string of drool connecting their lips. 

“Mm, that felt nice.” Nokk said 

“Yes it did, shall we continue this later in the sleeping quarters.” Hibana said

“We sure will.” Nokk said giving Hibana another kiss. “By the way what is that you have been reading lately.”

“Hvordan man lærer dansk hurtigt og nemt.” Hibana said in broken Danish, which took Nokk by surprise. Even if it was broken she could understand it rather easily. “Jeg elsker dig min lille søde.” Nokk said.

“Mig med.” Hibana said with her broken accent and kiss her girlfriend once more before they finish their shower and left.


End file.
